everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiddenfolk/Worldbuilding Sandbox
Please don't assume this is going to be organised or nice dhfhg Also may be subject to change. Ever After High *Ever After High's official name is The Grimm's Royal Academy for the Inscription of Happily Ever Afters *Since it's so long and formal, Ever After High is just a universally accepted shortening of the name. It's only ever written out in full on official school documents and letters. Destiny time *During graduation, each student receives a 'Bookmark', which is essentially a protective waiver for doing destiny. They are meant to be presented to people who are preventing them from completing their story, eg police or irate innkeepers. **It lists the laws that a person is allowed to break over the course of destiny in order to fulfil it. These waivers are heavily caveated, so they do not exceed what is necessary for destiny, with heavier crimes like murder including a Destiny Authorised punishment for them. ***Crimes affecting non-legacy citizens are convicted under the regular justice system- however the legacy has immunity up until they finish their story. ***As bookmarks are created and solely regulated by a private, non government organisation, they have proved controversial over the years, due to a lack of transparency as well as blatant power imbalances- royalty often have a longer immunity period after they conclude their story (the so called 'happily ever after' period), while commoners have less protections. Additionally many stories feature throwaway bit roles, often unwittingly fulfilled by non legacies the legacy interacts with on their journey. There have been lawsuits associated with this, as due to the legacy's crime immunity, they do not always receive justice for their troubles. ***this has led to a few things- more bit parts are officialised as proper legacy roles, some inns and locations becoming legacy locations, with their own special protections, and the Fairytale Authorities setting aside a large sum of money (enough to buy out 12 dancing kingdoms apparently) to settle affairs privately. **Villains often raise controversy with the public, who feel unsafe with the idea of not knowing who the villains are. This means extra regulations on their bookmarks, ranging from displaying them in plain view, to in some cases, having to present them to everyone they interact with. **Final note: just because someone can break the laws doesnt mean they have to do so. As long as it fulfils destiny, it doesn't need to be literal. The bookmarks are only meant to waive the worst case scenarios. Which is arguably worse. ***(It's why a lot of villains still have awful reputations despite not necessarily warranting it) *Although all legacies are ultimately regulated by the Fairytale Authorities, there exist smaller agencies that are tied to certain legacies, and provide destiny related perks and support. **Originally founded by royal families for their own personal benefit, they are very royalist and don't often expand their clientele- though it's rare to find agencies who only support one legacy/story. Many also provide services for two or three smaller stories, that the royal may have deemed important to their kingdom in some way. ***It is almost completely unheard of to have an agency supporting multiple royal families. In cases where this does happen, one of the royal families is significantly smaller than the other. No royal families collaborated to form their institutes- they are a sign of status, and no royal family wants to share that help with others, except as a sign of power over them. ***Although in the modern day the agencies are more privatised, their history means that they are usually funded by a single royal family. **Modern perks they offer include handling all of that story's PR, image control and styling (for legacies who haven't already hired one) arranging things to be easier on the legacies during destiny (including survival loopholes for those destined to die), and manufacturing and distributing commemorative story items after the fact. **they also film stories and turn them into tv reality shows nowadays, which is a thing Villain Squad *Basically this is most of my ocs who are Villain legacies and have based their identity off it to a large degree *Because of their legacy and other factors that haven't garnered them a more positive reputation, they tend to be outcasts. *Due to shared classes and similar legacies, they tend to know of each other and hang out with each other to some degree, though the degree they're involved in the actual goings-on varies. *Regardless, they all seem to be aware of the latest events, despite being completely unknown to the rest of the school. *And of course, they all operate by the unspoken rule, don't ask, don't tell. And of course, don't snitch to outsiders. Either you're involved in villainous activities, in which case everyone you betray will be after you, or you're uninvolved, in which case you don't want any worse villains after you. *Many villain students seem to turn to illegal activities outside of school. Maybe because they're largely ignored in school, maybe because that's the only way they can feel like they have any sort of power. *"They're villains what do you expect?" *No, but they get a lot less support from staff and family, and there's an expectation that they should be more ambitious and independent than others. After all a good villain is cold hearted and selfish. Duh. *Hierarchically, the ones who have grabbed power and organised in some capacity are Reina's clique *Rather than being sort of loosely associated, they take more of an aggressively stubborn pride in their role. Apple is lauded for being a good example of a Princess and Daring is popular for his heroism. They want to prove themselves just as capable and important in their roles as Villains. *This, of course, brings them into conflict with others, but is largely met with apathetic approval by the faculty. They're on script, that's good. A loose hierarchy The Court The so called 'popular girls.' They dominate other villains, but are notoriously unpopular in the school as a whole, due to people seeing straight through their villainous tactics. Additionally, in a world where the most prominent evil legacy, Raven Queen is actually a very nice person who's rejecting her destiny, their actions seem even less justifiable. *'Reina Maledi' - Naturally, she's the best. And will take down anyone who thinks otherwise. Rather than being seen as the most popular or most lovable, she's seen as the centre of the villain squad. The one who brings people to her, and forces the villain legacy's circle to be defined in relation to her. She's the one to either defeat or avoid. *'Lilura Goya' - Very image focused. Reina enlisted her because of her knack for manipulating her reputation. She's very skilled at twisting situations to her advantage. While she started out being pretty well liked across the school in first year, after joining Reina's clique, her reputation has taken a steep nosedive, since her priorities changed from being liked, to being popular and feared. Nevertheless she tries to be both, to bad effect. *'Nobelle Fox'- Slightly terrifying, talented with a knife, and with all the stealth and cunning of an assassin, Nobelle is Reina's enforcer. She intimidates, steals, and otherwise does all the dirty work on Reina's behalf. The Young Ones A group who cause a lot of chaos in their own right. While Reina enlists them to help her, they're too uncontrollable to be completely subordinate. Nevertheless they're too anarchic and disorganised to ever be a serious threat to Reina, so they're fine as far as she's concerned. *'Donne O'Grey'- A shrewd but amoral businessman and fence who Reina somewhat views as an equal. He's busy doing his own thing, and his help usually comes with a debt. Reina and him have a, shall we say, alliance. *'Raine Vile'- Frankly no one can stop him from doing whatever the hell he wants. He's like a force of nature or something. If you want chaos though, he's your man. *'Lycas Br'ervolk'- He's not a particularly helpful person in any way, shape or form, but Reina has ensured his position in this group, as well as his protection. Why? Well that's none of your business. *'Liberty Newlend'-He's here too! You spindle-pricks. Associates They are very helpful in what we shall call... Extracurricular activities. *'Orsa Boros'-A fighter in Reina's secret fight club. *'Circe Vogelsang'-An information dealer, among... other things. Period Royal's kingdoms Tba when i look up the relevant chat logs Waltziehn *Town that Giselle is set in *Germany *Twinned with Mazurka *Heavily agricultural **The fields are filled with scarecrows dressed like ballerinas *Surrounded by dense forest * not as busy or touristy as mazurka, its dance school is significantly smaller as well. *The town has a rather strict curfew for the sake of safety- The Willis and other spirits dance every night through the town. *Compared to other places, the proportion of people who become ghosts after their demise is significantly higher. *Weather-wise, there is an omnipresent wind, cold and strong. **Plenty of weathervanes around the place *Heavy grey stone buildings Wynde Pointe *Town where La Sylphide is set *Scotland *In the mountains *Windy *the skyline is punctuated by weathervanes Unnamed Dreamland *A liminal space *A lotta fairytales with dream sequences/blurring of reality and fantasy happen here *it layers and builds on top of reality and eventually can transport people to other locations without them noticing **eg the beginning of the nutcracker, neverland etc *its like half the collective dream of everyone whos sleeping and half a fairyland *the things created in it cannot be brought to the waking world *but things that have happened to non dream people in the dreamworld carry over to reality *It's like... actually a real dimension its just an immaterial one **you can visit it tho *only accessible at night *Ways of accessing it: **Sleep- a passive way, where **An especially skilled or silver tongued story teller can access it, weaving imagery into reality ***Eg, Ida's Flowers, Mother Elderberry **There's a door on the moon, when you fly towards the image in the sky ***the actual place is located between the stars, appearing as a giant mirror image of the earth **Sandmen are able to access and act as a ward to go through it Charming Family Breakdowns Basically an explanation of the specific branches of the Charming families my ocs belong to No name Charming family 01 *Iconic Charming and Maiden Charming (Cousins) *Daughters of Enlightened Charming and Eligible Charming respectively *Originally Hungarian though Enlightened emigrated. *Related to the canonical Charmings *Despite Eligible's fame, they're a pretty low-mid tier royalty, the fame they have is gained rather than inherited. **As such they generally aren't considered a Legacy family *The parental generation has an E naming scheme, but due to being cousins (and only children) Maiden and Iconic don't share one. *Based off of feminine beauty ideals (and maybe masculine too but I haven't made any male Charmings sooooo) *Eligible: a classical rich lady of marriageable age (didn't work out for her unfortunately) *Enlightened: a modern self-made woman who rejected romance in favour of reaching for her dreams *Iconic: an It girl *Maiden: a young innocent damsel. Potential other Charmings from this family: *An 'English Rose' *Bombshell Charming (a blonde bombshell) *Belle Charming (a southern belle) Charming Family 02 *Evanescent Charming *Very minor, very shallow, very little known about them other than their tendency to throw money at problems *the extended family is much more meditative, their original philosophy is the transcendental nature of things. When it comes to stories, they believe its important to play your part and maintain the legacy of the tales rather than seeking fame/power. The Divine Charmings *Rightful Charming *This family is powerful. *Skilled diplomats, they seem to be constantly growing their power through trade deals, assimilating smaller kingdoms and basically trying to monopolise things via tactical marriages and whatever else *Absolutely a Legacy family *Their overarching theme is the 'Divine Right' to rule, something they strongly believe in. Other Charmings from this family: *Angelic Charming *Ascendant Charming *Eudaemonic Charming *Revered Charming Fairy Biology Sidhe/Fae *Celtic in origin *Lack wings *Significantly taller than humans *Nature magic *Private, prideful, mysterious and potentially dangerous Fay *French in origin, evolved from Fae **(doesn't nessecarily reflect individual nationality) *Winged **Wings are a dominant trait, if a Fae and a Fay have a child they will most likely have wings (eg. Reina Maledi ) *Same height or shorter than humans *Skin tones are often inhuman (lilac, pink, green, blue, etc) *Assimilated into human society, subscribe to the same moral and social beliefs *Although magic based, fairy biology is close enough to humans to permit for them to have children together *A lot of Fay have some sort of human ancestry *Fay with a more human skin tone (as opposed to nonhuman tones) likely have a human parent or grandparent (eg. Anthony Faeritas has a human father) Category:Subpages Category:Hiddenfolk